


Sleepy Boys Inc.

by CynicallyKryptid



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Manipulation, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Minecraft, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Pre-War, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicallyKryptid/pseuds/CynicallyKryptid
Summary: An Avian man name Philza has children and struggles to raise them in a chaotic world of magic, monsters, and anthropic children and grandchildren. Traverse the story of Half Piglin Half avian-human Twins, their tiny winged blonde hellspawn of a brother, and their adopted box boy. Growing up, building empires, starting wars. Executions and Revivals, angst and fluff, and our beloved Father Philza Minecraft.[Disclaim of Italy]This is a peice of fiction, these are not the real people. These are the characters formed by their minecraft personas. Please don't take this too seriously, it is a place for me to write about my Headcannons and also vent through the characters. If things get too dark and angsty it's not a reflection of the real people as it is me finding release in my art, no matter how dark it may be. Please enjoy, it will be very angsty but it's also based on the Dream Smp and Earth Smp so it'll have lots of laughs and fun things in it.Please don't harass real people over fictional things - The Author
Comments: 26
Kudos: 143





	1. ~The Twins~

In a chaotic and magical world, one man by the name of Philza was blessed with two children.  
Philza was an avian-human, and with an unknown woman he had two pointy eared children.  
The twins looked like elves with their pointed ears and were nearly identical except for their noses. While Wilbur had a soft button nose, his brother Techno had a nose that was pulled back with long nostrils similar to the snout of a pig. Philza didn't mind the nonhuman features and quirks of his kids given that he wasn't fully human himself, but raising them to be decent civilized beings was hard when his kids were as chaotic as they were.

They lived in the forest in a small cottage, and that is where we will focus the beginning of this story.

Techno sat beneath a tree, sharpening a wooden sword as Philza refused to let him have any other weapon.  
His brown hair was in his eyes and he had a pout set firmly on his face, he always did and it gave him a bit of an underbite which made his sharp teeth very obvious. The little kid continued to brood beneath the tree and sharpen his sword, his red cape draped over his shoulders.

"Hey Techno!"  
Wilbur shouted, popping out infront of Techno, hanging upside down from the tree and startling the more pig-like hybrid twin. Techno swung his sword at his brother, and thankfully it was still dull so it only gave a dull 'thwap!' as he knocked his brother out of the tree.  
Wilbur groaned as he hit the dirty floor,  
"Hey! Jeez...ow.."

"Will! Why the hell did you do that? Don't scare someone with a sword in their hands you imbecile."  
Techno growled out disgruntled as Will sat up touching his nose gently. He pulled his fingers away to see them stained with blood. Techno was acting like he didn't care at all but his ears tilted down at seeing his brother bleeding. Wilbur smiled sheepishly and held his hand up,  
"Oops! Whatever, I'm fine Techno. Its no biggy, just a nose bleed." He wiped his hands off in the dirt and wiped his nose, watching Techno's ears twitch up again with a snicker.

"Tch, what are you laughing at?" Techno asked annoyed, sucking his teeth upset. He crossed his arms and leaned against the tree with his eyes closed. Wilbur leaned closer and reached out.

"Did you know your ears are way less defined then mine?"  
He asked as he grabbed one of Techno's ears and rubbed it between his fingers,  
"Whooa, and your skin feels totally different!"

Techno quickly smacked Wilbur's hand away from him,  
"Don't touch me, peasant."

Wilbur snorted,  
"Dude we both live together, if I'm a peasant so are you."

"Nope. I'm royalty." Techno stood up and whipped his cape out.  
"I am Techno, and I study the Blade!" he said seriously, holding up his wooden sword as Wilbur hid his laughter behind his hand, the back still streaked in blood.

While the twins played in the woods behind the house, Philza was out front by the farm getting ready to make dinner for them all. He got a chicken from the coop and took it inside. He heaved a sigh as he killed the chicken, hearing the kids yelling in the backyard. Preparing dinner was a bloody and unappealing task, but dinner with his small family was always welcoming.

Said family was currently breaking down a tree to make Wilbur a sword, making a mess of the backyard.

"I'll show you Will, no one is better at battling than I am. Even my twin is no match for my skills."

"Whatever! I'll beat you and then you'll finally be humbled, _your highness_ ~"  
Wilbur said sarcastically with a grin. He took a seat on the fallen log as Techno pried a twig off to make the hilt of his wooden sword.  
Techno continued to work until his hands were covered in cuts and splinters, Wilbur singing softly the whole time he watched his twin work.  
Hours passed and the sun was beginning to set, Philza leaned outside the backdoor.

"Boys! Inside, c'mon!" He called out.  
Techno pouted,  
"Why can't we stay out until it's dark? You know I can fight Dad."

"Don't argue Techno," Philza said as Wilbur was already on his way inside, not nearly as combative as his brother.  
"I know you're eager to fight but I don't feel like dealing with the destruction of a Creeper explosion and an injured son."

Techno scoffed and walked inside, sitting at the table as the smell of roasted chicken filled the little cottage.  
Philza walked inside and smiled,  
"I saved the feathers for you to make Arrows, so you can stop pouting now Techno."

Wilbur laughed again as Techno's face flushed deep red,  
"Whatever Old Man." He said in a huff.

Phil laughed as well, serving the kids their dinner. As he gave Wilbur his serving he noticed the blood dried to his face and hand and smiled,  
"You kids are a mess, go wash up before you eat!"

As he said it, Techno looked up slowly, he was already digging in and eating with his hands like an animal.  
Then he burped loudly,  
"Oops."

Wilbur laughed and Phil held his hat and covered his face with it groaning softly.  
"Will you ever use manners?"

"Will you ever teach me to fly?" Techno sassed.

Wilbur snorted,  
"Wh...When Pigs Fly-"

"I got the joke Will."

Philza's voice was firm as he spread his wings open as much as he could in the small space. Spreading his wings made him appear much larger and more intimidating causing Techno moved his ears down.  
Wilbur sensed the tension in the room and got up and left to wash his hands and face.

"Techno, I don't understand why you have such an attitude with me but if this is about the sword, I'm not changing my mind. You can have a better one when you're older but you're simply too young to have one." The older man did his best to contain his frustration.  
"You're barely as tall as a fuckin Cave Spider, so there's no way I'm gonna let you start fighting."

Techno picked at the bones and left over chicken on his plate agitated,  
"I'm not a Baby. I want a _real_ Sword and I can go mining with you and get the materials myself! I don't understand why you won't let me!"

Philza tucked his wings against his back, shaking his head gently.  
"I'm being very lenient on you as is Techno. I'll let you have a Bow and a wooden sword, but you can't face any mobs alone until you're 15 do you understand me?"

Techno stood up and mumbled an angry 'whatever' like any angsty teenager proven wrong before storming off just as Wilbur came back from the bathroom. He watched his twin walk by in a tizzy and sighed softly, they were two sides of the same coin and yet they couldn't be more different.

Philza sat down with Wilbur and they ate quietly.

"Yannow, Techno is gonna teach me to use a sword. I think we're old enough to know how to fight."

Philza sighed,  
"Maybe..."

The rest of the dinner was held in silence, Wilbur focusing on the deep charcoal wings behind his father. He wondered silently if he'd ever get wings like his dad some day, but since he and Techno took after their mother the answer to that was No.

The next day, Wilbur woke up with the sun shining in his face from the window in their room. He sat up with a yawn and found that Techno was already missing from his pink bed right across from his own yellow one. The young boy slid out of bed like a lithe fox, curling himself up in his pastel yellow blankets and trudged into the kitchen. From there he could see into the backyard from a window above the smoker, and he could hear Techno grunting with the force of his hits as he beat up a defenseless tree. Wilbur smiled, at least that isn't his face. His nose was still sore.

After checking on his Brother he went to the table and found a parchment and a quill, inside wrote,

_Will and Tech, I'm off to the mines for more Coal. Please feed the cows and sheep for me, and stay out of trouble_

_-Dad_

Wilbur sighed and let his blankets fall to the floor as he stretched and yawned. Guess he should get dressed and go see Techno. 

It didn't take long to put up his blankets and put on his clothes, a simple black t shirt and grey pants. He sat down and laced up his dark brown boots. Once he was ready he ran his fingers through his short curly hair and ran to the backdoor. 

The second he was in sight Techno walked away and Wilbur felt a deep pain in his heart. Was Techno mad at him? Did he do something Wrong?

"Catch." 

Wilbur looked up and stumbled, catching a sharp wooden sword by the handle and looking up at his twin. Normally he would scold Techno for doing something so dangerous but his heart swelled and releif flooded his body. 

"Thanks!" Wilbur exclaimed with a blinding grin. Techno nodded with a far too serious face,  
"Let's spar. I wanna see what you can do." 

Wilbur nodded, he was just excited to do something but Techno took this seriously as if sword training was life and death. Technically it was, but there were never any creatures in the forest aside from wild sheep and pigs. 

Techno got in a fighting stance on the far end of the clearing behind the house, shaded by the trees all around them as sunlight speckled the dusty clearing. 

Wilbur sloppily copied his twins pose, glancing at the tree behind the pig-esque boy at the tree trunk behind him. It's bark was stripped and it had deep slashes in it making Wilbur a tad nervous.  
"Go easy on me okay?" 

Techno laughed a bit,  
"Fine, only since you asked though." 

After that, Techno ran at his brother and Will death gripped his sword and flinched, yelling out surprised and blocking the hard swing from Techno. 

"I thought you said you were gonna go easy on me!" 

"I am! Hahahaha! Its not my fault you're Weak!" He grinned like a madman and Wilbur's face flushed. He jumped back and frowned, 

"I am NOT weak!" 

He ran forward to retaliate but Techno side stepped his sword and slammed the grip of his sword against Wilbur's head knocking him down onto the ground. 

Dust and dirt billowed around the boys body as he reached up and held his head and whined. Techno put his hand on his hip and watched as his brother slowly sat up, he had tears in his eyes as he gripped his head. 

"What the Hell Techno!" Wilbur cried out, looking up at his brother who was normally shorter than him. Techno towered above Wilbur his sword still in hand,  
"You need to take this seriously if you don't wanna get hurt." 

Wilbur got up covered in dirt and frowned, wiping his eyes.  
"Fine." He said harshly and got back in position. Techno backed up, the sun shining on his pink tinged skin in varying shapes as wind bustled through the trees. 

"You're too stiff," Techno instructed, watching as Wilbur looked down at how he was standing. 

"What do you even mean?" 

Techno rolled his eyes and frowned,  
"I mean, if something is coming at you you're too stiff to dodge easily. Wilbur just scoffed,  
"Man whatever, I'm gonna get you back. My head hurts now!"

"You'll never beat me." Techno said, he sounded arrogant and overly self-assured, but he was right. Wilbur was far too emotional to truly succeed right now. 

Then, as Wilbur began to complain Techno charged at him. Wilbur's eyes widened with recognition and he tried to do a side step like Techno had done earlier but his knees were locked and he took far too long to move due to his stiff stance and Techno drove his sword right past Wilbur's face, leaving the boy panting terrified and staring at the chipped and carved wood infront of his nose.

"You'd be making out with God right now if this was a real fight Will. You're too slow, Fix it." 

Wilbur nodded, he was taking this more serious now that Techno showed him how crucial proper stance was during a fight. 

Techno leisurely walked back to his original spot and got in the fighting stance he always used. Wilbur studied him and adjusted the way he was standing, shifting his legs to be shoulder length apart and standing up straight rather than the slouched position he had been in before. 

Techno grinned and ran at Wilbur,  
"That's Better! Do you get it now Will?!" 

His sword arched above him and Wilbur gasped as Techno swung his blade down hard. Wilbur wasn't prepared for a different type of attack and wasn't nearly as advanced in sword fighting and he flinched, not blocking in time crying out.

**"WAIT!"**

The clearing became eerily quiet, heavy pants the only noise as not even the breeze dared to take a breathe. 

Techno gazed at his sword with wide manic eyes, Wilbur was still cowered under his arms his weapon discarded. His own blade was stuck to a glistening blue sword, completely stuck as wood splinters were all over. 

"What...The fuck were you thinking Techno..." Philza spoke, out of breathe.

He had seen them from within the house and barely made it in time. Wilbur looked up to see his brother, holding his breathe in a panic as he continued to stare at the wooden sword connected to his father's diamond one. 

"Techno-"

As Wilbur spoke, reaching out to him Techno let go of the damaged sword and backed up slowly, eyes darting from the swords to his father before he turned and broke into a sprint deep into the forest. Wilbur called his name and scrambled to his feet, but Philza put his arm out and stopped his son. 

Techno's sword was still stuck in Phil's, making an awkward shaped T from diamond and wood. 

"Wilbur, go inside. Start putting up the coal for me." 

"But, Dad..." 

"Now Wilbur. Don't argue with me." 

Wilbur hesitated for another second before nodding,  
"Yeah... Okay." He cast one more glance at the forest before going inside. 

Philza looked out into the sea of trees with a grim expression, lips in a firm set line. Green eyes gazed out regretfully, dark and hazy.

Techno ran and ran as fast as he could, his red cape flowing behind him and catching on shrubs and twigs. His legs got scratched and dirty, his cape got torn to shreds at the bottom covered in dirt and dust.  
Fear was written across his face, the whispers in his head telling him he was a dead man. His father would seek for blood. He was out of line and was gonna pay the price.  
He took shelter in the nearest cave he could find and sat down, curling up and heaving for air. He was panicking but couldn't shed a single tear.

Philza was tracking his son down, but he would never hurt him. The only one he was upset with was himself, he wasn't sure what was going on in his son's head and he felt that it was his fault that Techno seemed to have snapped.  
Clearly Techno didn't want to hurt Wilbur, but the look in his eyes as if he had completely lost control had sent ice in Philza's veins.

The day ticked by, each second slow and painful for every member of the Philza family. Wilbur wandered the empty house cleaning and organizing wherever he could, and Phil continued to look for Techno.  
Techno sat in the mouth of the cave, staring absently at the stone infront of him with dead empty eyes. He messed up, he almost hurt Wilbur and his father hated him. He had no home to go back to, but he needs to apologize. What will he do without his family?

A breeze flurried into the cave entrance, Techno's hair blowing wildly around his face as the cuts all over his legs stung. His eyes slowly filled with tears, he squinted at the floor infront of him as his lip began to tremble. The hopeless feeling consumed him as he began to sob for the first time in a very, very long time.

Techno's cries echoed deep into the cave, the sound bouncing off the cold barren walls.  
Philza's body flooded with releif as he heard the sound, running to the cave and crouching by his son.

"Hey Techno. Let's go home." He said warmly.

Techno jumped, looking up with wide teary eyes. He looked terrified and Philza opened his arms,  
"It's ok. Wilbur is safe, and now you are too."

Techno twitched, glancing to his father's open arms to his face. The warm smile, eyes devoid of any rage. His face slowly screwed up, twitching again before lunging forward into a hug and crying into his father's shoulder.

Philza wrapped his arms around him and unfurled his wings, wrapping them around himself and Techno to block out the growingly harsh breeze. The sun was begining to set as he held Techno through his tears and tics. Small twitches of the hands and arms and head, Philza held him firmly to his chest and waited for it all to die down.

When he did finally calm himself, Philza helped him to his feet and ruffled his hair. He would have carried Techno had he thought the boy would even let him, but he knew that the boy was too old for that. Techno glanced at his father's large wings as they curled back up to a resting position behind the man's back as he rubbed at his puffy eyes.  
Phil took Techno's hand gently in his own and Techno didn't argue as they began to walk home through the slowly darkening forest.

"Why don't me and Will have wings?" Techno's voice was soft and tired, nearly frowned out by the strong winds.

Phil glanced at Techno and smiled,  
"You guys took after your Mom, you most of all. She wasn't, uh, Human. So you guys get your Human genes from me and your Hybrid genes from her."

"Is that why I look like this?"

"What do you mean?" Phil asked, looking at Techno with concern.

"Well, Like a pig. I mean, my skin is pink and my nose is more like a snout and...Yeah, I just. Will looks normal and I look way more animal like."

"Well, so did your Mother. So don't go thinking you look totally bizarre. Hell, I'm part harpy, you ever see a Harpy, Tech? Not the prettiest."

Techno snorted,  
"I've seen drawings, but Harpies are all Women."

Philza nodded with a chuckle,  
"That's why I'm considered an Avian-human. My Father was a Human and my Mother was a Harpy. I took the wings and sharp ears from my mother and everything else from my father. You got the opposite."

"This is like a freaking science class."

"Hey, you asked. Family Tree's are complicated kid."

They were halfway through the forest, and an eerie noise like a black hole opening up reached their ears. Philza stopped Techno quickly,  
"Don't look up."

Techno's eyes widened, excitement filling him as he looked at the ground.  
"An Enderman? Can you kill it?"

"There's no need, let's just get home okay? Wilbur is worried about you." 

The excitement drained out of Techno faster than the air from a popped balloon. He nodded as exhaustion flooded his body.  
Philza could feel the change in him and sighed softly. He pulled his enchanted diamond sword from it's sheath at his hip and Techno looked at him confused.

Philza looked up, gazing into glowing purple eyes that a toxic purple smoke seeped out of like hastily vaporated tears.

Techno yelped in pain and covered his ears quickly as the Enderman's seemingly mouth less face opened wider than the mouth of a python on Thanksgiving, it's skin looked like it was ripped and stretched as it let out a blood curdling screech.

Phil ran forward and drove the glowing blade into the slender malnourished creatures abdomen and Techno gazed on in wonder. The horrific screech got louder as flames bursted from the edges of the blade and consumed the creature. It disappeared in a poof of toxic smoke and the Screeching was heard from deep into the forest slowly growing louder.  
Philza ran past Techno and the boy looked back to see the Enderman beheaded. Its body melted and slowly evaporated leaving behind a a mystical orb resembling an eye. The haunting shriek echoed throughout the forest as Philza picked up the Ender Pearl and held it out for his son.

"Don't drop it, you'll regret it."

Techno smiled softly and held the pearl in both his hands and nodded gently. Philza then finished taking Techno home, and as they entered the home the smell of Baked Potatoes filled their noses.

Wilbur peaked into the hallway from the kitchen, he was wearing an apron over his pajamas and he gasped as he saw his twin and father.

"Techno! You're home!" He ran down the hall causing the pig boy to flinch before he was tackled in a tight hug.  
"I was so worried, are you okay!? You're covered in wounds!" He held Techno out by the shoulders and looked up at his dad,  
"Quick, get the brewing stand! We have enough materials to brew a Regeneration potion, You're gonna be Fine Techno!"

Philza laughed at Wilbur's frantic overreaction as Techno blushed. He didn't enjoy being the center of Wilbur's worries and pity. He smacked his arms off him and crossed his arms turning up his nose like a snobby brat.

"I'm Fine! Jeez, you would think you'd trust me more considering how much better than you I am."

Wilbur paused and stared at his brother, making techno break out into a nervous sweat. Wilbur smiled and sighed with releif,  
"I'm glad you're home, you asshole."

"Language," Philza said lackadaisically, ruffling Wilbur's hair.  
"Did you make dinner?"

Wilbur's eyes widened,  
"My Tatoes!" he exclaimed as he ran to the smoker to retrieve the baked potatoes before they burned. Techno laughed gently and walked after him to sit down in the kitchen.

Philza walked into the kitchen and sat at the head of the table, watching as Techno pulled the string of his cape and pulled it off sighing. It was destroyed and he felt resigned to it, his punishment. Philza felt bad for him, I mean no one got hurt so he wished Techno would be a bit easier on himself.

"Take a break tomorrow Boys, the day after we're starting the journey to the Village in the Plains."

Techno nodded and Wilbur smiled as he served them both dinner.  
Dinner was quiet but comfortable, Philza and Techno had made up and the thick tension from the previous night melted away.

Later that night the boys were in their respective beds, the Ender Pearl on the table beside Techno. The light trickling in from the window behind him, it made the pearl glow. Techno stared at it as he snuggled under his blanket.

"Will? You awake?" The shorter twin whispered softly.

Wilbur hummed out in response, voice deep and tired. "What's up?"

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I...I lost control. I was just so excited to have someone. No, to have You, understand me. Combat is really important to me, and no one seems to get it, even you laugh at me for it. I dunno, just, I shouldn't have done what I did."

Wilbur rolled over in bed,  
"Its okay Techno. I'm fine, and I don't really understand but...I get that it's important. You did show me how serious it was, so we're all good. You should get some sleep."

"Yeah...Night Bro."

"Night Techno."

Techno was snoring within minutes and Wilbur smiled. He rolled over in his bed and snuggles up into the comforters. 


	2. Idle Affairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is important and not just me making Philza a simp I promise 😭 I just know Phil drinks respect women juice okay.   
> Constructive Criticism appreciated

The next morning Techno slept in, a puddle of drool pooling against his cheek on his feather filled pillow. Wilbur looked at his brothers peaceful, drool soaked face and laughed softly, leaving him to sleep in and recover. He threw on a sweater and shorts, lacing up his boots and searching for Philza. 

When he finally found the man, he was finishing tending to the wheat fields, an iron hoe in hand. Sweat dripped down Philza's glistening forehead as he reached up, removing his striped hat to wipe the back of his hand across his forehead. Wilbur waved at him from the edge of the field and Philza smiled, tucking his golden blonde hair back under his bucket hat. 

Phil made his way past the canals feeding into the crops, Wilbur waited by the edge of the canal. He pressed the toe of his boot into the mud as his father approached.

"What's up Will?" Philza asked as he leaned on the handle of his hoe.

Wilbur shrugged and smiled, "I just figured you could use some help, old man~" He teased making Philza chuckle. The older man tossed Wilbur the hoe. 

"Well then get to it, oh picture of youth~" He teased right back. Wilbur caught it and smiled, nodding and heading towards the carrot field. Philza shook his head with another chuckle before going inside to get a drink. While he was inside he checked on Techno who was still fast asleep, snoring away with his little snout. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, gazing at the clothes and leather armor on the floor and his eyes trailed to the Ender Pearl he gifted his son. Maybe letting Techno have weapons was a bad idea afterall... Techno was so adamant about fighting but it scared Philza to know he might accidently hurt Wilbur. No, no that's just stupid. Philza will give Techno what he wants and always protect his children. No matter what, he'll do his best for his kids. 

He quickly turned and left the twins room t his own, opening his valuables chest and grabbing his bag. He threw in some emeralds and then stuffed in Techno's ruined cape and his enchanted sword and took it to the kitchen to grab some food they can bring on the journey. The Village was far past the forest they lived in, Philza preferred the quiet but it was safe to say he could get lonely. Two pre-teen boys weren't exactly the most enjoyable company, despite how much Philza loves his kids he's still a decently young man. 

Philza laughed softly and rubbed at his face, god what is he thinking. The plan was to go to the village and use the emeralds to commission someone to fix Techno's cape, _not_ get fucking laid. The man sighed, smiling softly to himself. He knows how ridiculous it is to even think about it but, it's a simple fact of life. Single Dad's need love too. He looked out the kitchen window to see Wilbur tilling the fields and shook his head gently to clear his head.

As Phil was standing there distracted Techno waddled in wrapped up in his blanket. Philza looked up to see him, Techno's eyes were still shut as he went to the fridge and grabbed a glass of milk. The young boy gulped it down until he had a white mustache making Phil laugh. 

"Afternoon sleeping beauty. You feelin okay?"

"Father, I feel like death incarnate and my eyes are all crusty."

"Buahahahahah! That just means you slept well!" Philza clapped Techno's back with a grin, glad his son was back to his rude, angsty, endearing self.

Techno whined at being touched and grumbled out with a pout plastered on his face,

"Where's Will?"

"He's out in the fields. Gonna join him?" Philza inquired with a tilt of his head. Techno snorted,

"Hell no. I'm gonna go study enchants while that chatterbox is finally busy." 

Philza smiled and nodded, "Fine, have fun. Don't curse yourself please." Techno responded with a mock salute and went to get dressed and go to the basement where Philza built his enchanting table and library. 

With Techno gone and Wilbur outside the man was once again blindsided by his loneliness. There was no one for him to sleep in with, or enjoy the silence of the small forest home. He sighed softly, looking around. If there's nothing else to do he may as well go down to the stream off to the right of their house and bathe. After a full morning of field and cattle tending he probably reeked, but its not like anyone in the house would really notice or care. Philza grabbed his bag and went out the backdoor, walking past the empty clearing he made his way to the path in the forest. The outside was peaceful and the forest was empty of any monsters. As he made his way through the forest he passed a small family of bunnies and smiled as he passed under the tree canopy. The light was warm on his face, his arms exposed to the light as he left his usual coat home.

Philza walked until he reached the bank of the wide, lazy river. He breathed in the scent of the fresh air and flowers before pulling off his dull green shirt and undoing his pants. He stripped down and slipped into the cold river water with a shiver. Once his body was submerged to the neck he tilted his head back and pushed his hair out of his face. It was growing longer lately and he misplaced his shears. Or maybe he hid them after Wilbur cut dicks into the sheep's wool. 

Philza laughed fondly at the memory and slowly lowered his head back into the water, resting on his knees in the temperate water. With closed eyes the man relished in the feeling of the cool water sliding around his body as if he were just another stone in its path onward, appreciating the feeling of warmth stroking his freckle graced cheeks and dark long eyelashes. As he lounged in the river, the soft sound of rushing water filling his ears he let all of his stress and frustrations drift down the river past him. Philza sat like that for nearly an hour before he actually began to wash. The water splashed as he scrubbed himself down, moving to sit on a large smooth rock by the bank.

On the opposite side of the river, a dark oak forest laid eerily quiet as usual, but as Philza washed himself and splashed about in the water the sound of leaves crunching under clumsy feet alerted the lone man. Phil looked up to see the clumsily camouflaged creature hissing at him. Its mismatched green scales were flared, the explosive insides ready to ignite the second he got to close and Philza grabbed his bag. He retrieved his bow from inside and rolled his eyes at the poor stupid creature. It may be formidable to someone untrained but Philza is a powerful man and he knows it. With one sturdy handcrafted arrow, Philza dispatched the creeper in a single shot. He watched with a look of pity in his glistening green eyes as the creatures body fell into the river and slowly drifted downstream to degrade and seep its dangerous magic into the ground where more of its kind will grow to maturity just to ruin someone's house.

Philza sighed, the calm mood dying with the creeper as he sunk back into the water to rinse off before going home. The lanterns hanging throughout the forest were already glowing dimly as the sun was close to setting. Philza got out and started to dry off as he heard shouting down the path home. A smile spread across his face again as he looked up to see Wilbur and Techno barreling toward him, arguing and racing at the same time.

He stepped aside, pulling on his clothes as Techno skid to a stop at the edge of the river before Wilbur ran up behind him and shoved him in clothes and all laughing. Philza laughed as well until Techno popped up looking like a drowned rat, glaring at them both in which Philza covered his laugh in a cough and tried to hide his smirk as Wilbur was doubled over holding his stomach laughing.

"You were right Techno! You are faster, pfft-Hahahahaha!"

After sliding his shirt on, Philza walked behind Wilbur and Techno smirked and swam backwards. Philza grinned and shoved Wilbur into the water with a loud splash.

"Oops." Philza said innocently as he dusted his hands off before placing them on his hips. Techno laughed at his twin, 

"Revenge is the sweetest served through betrayal!" He cheered with his arms up. Wilbur crossed his arms, his baggy sweater soaked,

"Dad! That was so not fair." Wilbur whined as his wet hair flopped in his face.

Philza grabbed his bow and sat down on the floor,   
"All is fair in love and war." He said calmly. He pulled out an arrow and knocked it before resting.

"Since You're here and already wet you guys should wash up before tomorrow. Saw a creeper earlier so I'll keep watch."

Techno and Wilbur looked at each other for a second and nodded, Techno looking out to the forest across the stream. As the sun quickly set the dense enchanted forest grew more intimidating and dangerous.

Wilbur pulled off his wet sweater and threw it atop the stone Philza had sat upon earlier. It made a wet slapping sound that made Techno snort with laughter as he started to strip as well and tossing their clothes onto dry land.

Philza stayed diligent, sitting criss-cross on the sand. His eyes were trained on the unlit forest as his boys washed themselves in the river. Wilbur splashed Techno and generally just messed around but Techno was interested in seeing a Monster up close instead of just in a book. 

"Dude we're naked stop trying to fucking fight with me."   
Wilbur laughed and grinned,   
"Dicks out for the Pig King!"

Techno snorted again and covered his eyes as Wilbur stood up stark fucking naked. Philza laughed as Techno splashed Wilbur trying to get him to move. As the boys were splashing and arguing and generally causing a ruckus, a low hair-raising growl rumbled out from the enchanted forest's tree line.

Wilbur and Techno stopped fighting, Wilbur holding Techno in a chokehold. Philza didn't stand up, simply holding up his bow and pulling back his arrow calmly.   
From the forest, out crawled an undead menace. With ripped clothes, and moss covered skin the Zombie groaned out for it's need of sustenance. It's eyes were black and cloudy, it's cheek was rotted out and the blood on it was all dried. Inside the reanimated corpse's mouth were bugs and earth worms, the entire bottom half of the creature was covered in dirt and moss. Clearly the corpse was half buried for a long time before it's body soaked up the magic around it and reanimated.

Techno watched as it gnashed it's ugly rotting teeth, making bugs fall out and crunching a worm in it's teeth. Without hesitation Philza let an arrow fly, catching the Zombie in the eye.  
Wilbur made a noise of disgust,   
"I think I'm gonna Puke."   
He dropped Techno and backed off to finish up washing as his twin continued to watch as the Moss covered corpse fell forward and collapsed onto the ground on the opposite bay.

Philza sighed as the scent of rot wafted closer. The body began it's rapid magic induced decomposition. It was turned to a green black sludge in seconds, soaking deep into the ground and Philza stood up with a face of disgust.   
"It's gonna contaminate the water. We should get home now."

Wilbur was already out of the water, wringing out his clothes. Techno didn't argue as he got out to do the same. As they worked on drying off their clothes and bodies Techno looked up at Philza.

"Where do they come from? The Zombies."

"Hm? Oh, well Zombies are just Corpses that reanimate when people are nearby during night."

Techno nodded,   
"Yeah but why?"

Philza laughed as Wilbur started to get dressed in his sticky wet clothes.   
"Who knows Techno. Basically, everyone has magic in them but people like us, we have much more because of our Genetics."  
Techno finished getting dressed as Philza spoke.   
"When it's Dark, if there's a corpse nearby our Magic seeps into the ground and in turn seeps into the body. The more corpses around, the more Zombies. That's why Villages get over run often." He stretched and sighed, putting away his bow in his bag.  
"More deaths, more bodies, more magic, more Undead assholes knocking at your door."

Techno pulled at his gross wet pants that stuck to his legs as Wilbur tilted his head curiously,   
"Is that why we live in the forest alone?"

Philza nodded,   
"Yep. But it seems that poor bastard must have died in the Forest, his legs were all rotted and buried."

Techno glanced across the river at the black stained sand and stones. Awesome.

Once they were all ready they began to walk home down the path. The forest was lit up with lanterns hung from trees. Wilbur smiled at the orange glow filling the forest, their home was beautiful.  
Techno wasn't normally one to admire the architecture but he could appreciate the affective lighting that made the forest safe and graceful.

Philza got the door for the boys, Wilbur holding his soaked boots with a frown.   
"I'm gonna have to go barefoot tomorrow now." As they walked inside Philza just chuckled,   
"I'll have boots prepared for you both in the morning, relax. Sleep well okay Boys?"

Techno and Wilbur nodded, saying goodnight to Philza before going into their room and getting their wet clothes off. Wilbur threw on a new sweater, the wool warm against his cold damp skin. Techno didn't bother with a shirt and simply put on some boxers. They both climbed into their respective beds and under their covers.

Techno leaned over and gently grabbed his Enderpearl from the table. He held it to his chest and looked at the way it shined in the moonlight. The Pearl is considered the heart of an Enderman, which was pretty creepy when you consider the fact that a child is basically cuddling it before bed.  
If the pearl broke, the person who broke it would momentarily have the same teleportation magic of an Enderman, but it could be incredibly dangerous because if done wrong you could loose an arm or your life.

Techno yawned, closing his eyes and pouting a bit. His teeth ached a bit on his bottom jaw and it was hard to sleep with the dull throbbing coming from his canines.

Wilbur was already fast asleep, the moonlight making his pale skin glow. He looked like a porcelain doll in the white light, sleeping peacefully. Techno envied his brother slightly, he looked so normal unlike himself. Well, at least he was strong and more intimidating.   
With that thought in his head, Techno too fell asleep clutching the magic pearl to his chest.

Philza woke up early the next morning, grabbing some iron, leather, and wool rope to make the twins some iron boots for the trip to the Village. He made the basic leather boots, using the wool as laces before reinforcing the boots with iron. Thick iron heels and soles, with packed wool inside to make them more comfortable to walk in.  
After fixing iron-toes and heel counter's on them he set them outside the twins bedroom and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, and stuff some food into his bag.

Despite the sun slowly rising and shining into the bedroom onto Wilbur's face he continued to sleep. Techno on the other hand woke up just on instinct.

The young boy sat up and yawned, hand on his Enderpearl and eyes droopy. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced at his brother before getting up to get dressed.   
Techno put on his most comfortable and flexible black pants, putting on a white dress shirt and a red silk belt around his waist to hide the hem of his shirt and pants.

Techno opened the door to get breakfast and saw the boots and smiled. Iron boots, wicked. He grabbed them and carried them to the kitchen where Philza served him a Potato and some milk. Odd combo, but good for growing boys.

"How did you sleep?" Philza asked as he sat down, preening one of his wings with diligent fingers.   
Techno shrugged his shoulders in response and started to eat but he had to stop and he groaned with annoyance.   
Philza raised an eyebrow,   
"What is it?" He asked confused.

Techno sighed and put his face in his hands leaning on the table.   
"My fucking teeth are aching, my bottom two canines are killing me. I think they must be loose or something."

Philza hissed softly, dropping one of his feathers on the table.   
"Oh, that's happening."  
Techno looked at Philza confused,   
"What do you mean? What's happening?"

Philza sighed and twirled the feather between his hands,   
"Well, it's like your species version of Puberty but...I really hoped it wouldn't happen."

Techno looked upset,   
"My Species? What the fuck, what do you mean!"   
Philza held his hands up,   
"I just mean, you're probably growing Tusks Techno. Your mom's side of the family, she had em too but I thought since you're so human it wouldn't happen. I guess you're gonna have way more piglin features than I anticipated."

Techno frowned, sighing and finishing his food.   
"Whatever. I'll deal."   
Philza felt bad for hurting Techno's feelings but the boy just got up and left, going outside to grab his wooden sword. It still had a massive chunk missing from the blade but he just tucked it into his belt and sat down to lace up his boots.

Wilbur finally woke up and sat up with a yawn. He climbed out of bed and lazily pulled on some pants. He didn't bother changing his pants and walked to the kitchen still half asleep.   
"Mornin Will. Have some dinner, then get your shoes on and you and Techno can take the horse."

Wilbur nodded absent-minded and sat down to eat. Philza chuckled and grabbed his boots for him and set them down where Wilbur could see them.

Techno wondered back inside and Philza put his bag on.   
"Techno, you and Will can ride the horse and I'll fly. I need to stretch my wings anyway. It should only take a day to get there if we're fast about it."

Techno nodded,   
"Sounds good I guess." He glanced at Wilbur and scoffed.   
"How are you half asleep dude, you slept more than I did."

Wilbur yawned and stretched,   
"Its cause I'm not a freak like you too. I hate being awake with the sun."

Philza just chuckled and shouldered his bag,   
"Got everything? We'll probably stay there for a few days so don't leave anything important behind. I'll be waiting outside."

Techno sat down and waited for Wilbur to lace up his new boots. It didn't take long and Techno led Wilbur outside to saddle up the horse. Techno did all the work and Wilbur watched a blue butterfly flutter about the farm.

Techno got on and he pat the back of it as he held the reigns firmly. Wilbur got on behind his brother and wrapped his arms around his midsection before laying his head down on Techno's shoulder. His fluffy brown hair tickled Techno's neck and he made a face of annoyance as his brother started to get comfortable using him like a bed. Techno clicked his tongue and led the horse out of the barn at a trot, moving to Philza's side and nodding at him.

"Ready?"

"Yep. See ya there Kids." With that, Philza spread his wide raven wings and took off. The pressure of the wind nearly knocked Wilbur over and Techno laughed as the horse whinnied and almost bucked them off, Wilbur clinging to his back gritting his teeth annoyed.   
Techno squeezed his heels against the horses flanks and they began to trek onwards to the plains.

The sound of powerfully flapping wings was audible from the forest as Techno took the horse to a gallop to speed up the trip. Wilbur slept on his back but at least he wasn't making stupid jokes the entire time.   
It took 5 hours to get to the Village with one break for Philza and the horse to hydrate and rest.

Philza landed on the outskirts of town as Techno pulled up with a now awake Wilbur. Wilbur was singing in Techno's ear and the other boy had a grimace on his face. Philza walked over and pet the horses face,   
"Alright, I'm headed to the blacksmith. Why don't you guys take the horse to a farm and see what you can do around the village while I'm busy okay?"

Wilbur hopped down and nodded, taking the reigns for Techno while he got down.   
"Can I go with you? To fix my sword?"

"Nah, sorry Techno but I'd prefer if you stayed with your brother." Philza said as he ruffled his well dressed son's hair.   
Wilbur nodded and grinned,   
"Yeah! Come with me, I'm headed to the church. You can ask the Cleric about potion recipes."   
Techno looked conflicted but nodded at his brother. Philza smiled and pat Wilbur's head before walking away, rolling up the sleeves on his jacket and adjusting his bucket hat.

Wilbur hummed as he led the horse through the streets, the villagers were all human and anyone who wasn't familiar with the Philza family shot the twins strange looks.

Techno hated it but Wilbur seemed completely content. They made it to the stables and Wilbur greeted the Farmer that owned it. He tied the horse up and thanked the man generally being a charming child.

Once the horse was safe Wilbur lead Techno through the village annoyed,   
"How come you're leading? I'm Older."   
Wilbur scoffed,   
"By two minutes! Besides, you're fucking short so I'm the _real_ big brother~"

"I will steal your kneecaps."

"Whatever you say ankle biter."

After Wilbur said that Techno kicked the back of his knees hard and marched on forward as Wilbur fell.

"Jesus! That hurt, you're gonna leave a bruise you freaking brute!"

"If we didn't share a father I would make an orphan out of you, inferior."

Wilbur laughed bit, on his knees in the dirt covered in dust. Techno left him behind and went into the Church.

While the kids were fucking around in the village Philza was at the shepherd's house. The shepherd's Wife was a seamstress, used to working with Wool and silk.   
"So, my son really loves wearing this red cape but he recently ripped it up pretty bad. I wanted to get him a new one."

The woman smiled at him and nodded,   
"Oh how sweet! What were you thinking of getting?" She leaned forward onto the table and looked up at Philza as they sat at the table.  
Philza was sitting kinda tense, eyes anywhere but the brunette woman across from him. Her dark green shirt was lowcut and her ehm, assets, were quite distracting.   
"I'm thinking a short cape, so it doesn't get caught on anything. Red silk would probably be the best, with a white and red wool trim kinda like a kings cape. He loves Kings and Kingdoms and stuff."

The woman smiled kindly, reaching up and tucking her hair behind her ear. She had very pretty blue eyes, gazing at Philza with a welcoming expression. Philza calmed down slowly and she nodded,   
"Silk will be expensive but my Husband can handle the Wool."

Ah.  
Yes, her Husband. Eyes to yourself Philza, she's taken.

As he thought that his eyes fell down to the cleavage revealed by the v-line of her shirt and he mentally cursed, face flushing as he fixed his eyes back to her face. Her soft unblemished skin was flushed.

Fuck. She saw that.

The woman cleared her throat and sat up straight,   
"Well, it will take some time."

"I'm staying in town, take all the time you need."

He saw as her eyes glanced at the back door for a fleeting moment,   
"Well, please come by sometime to see my progress."   
Her fingers slowly flattened the hem of her neckline, drawing in Philza's eyes to her collarbones and breasts, and god does he feel like a scumbag for it but she was a gorgeous woman quite worthy of the hurried glances and future ass beating by her husband for looking just a tad too much.

Philza stood up quickly,   
"Of course, I'd love to." He smiled awkwardly and nodded to her.   
"I'll be on my way then."

"Let me walk you out."   
She hooked arms with him, chest pressed against his arm as she led him to the door. It was so obvious how flustered he was and it made her giggle. She wasn't used to so much attention and someone seeming so genuinely appreciative of her looks.

You really can't blame a lonely unhappily married woman for looking at an attractive man like Philza. With his fair hair unlike anyone in the village, and his beautiful magestic wings, and his obvious attraction to her and appreciation of her beauty something she never receives from her husband.  
The woman had simply fallen head over heels at the thought of holding this handsome foreigners attention for at least a night.

After leaving the Shepherd's home Philza took a moment to cool off before going to the blacksmith.   
Once he got their he held out a gold ingot,   
"I'd like to commission you to make this into a cape clip and chain, with an engraving of a Sword."

The blacksmith looked at Philza with a raised eyebrow and Phil sighed, fishing out two emeralds.   
"Full Pay for a finished product. I'll be in town for a while."

The black haired man accepted the job and shoed Philza away to begin working without a hassle.

After finishing his errands Philza walked to the outskirts of town to claim an empty home, open to drifters and passerbys. He set up a sign declaring the small home occupied before going to search for his children.

As he walked through town heading for the church he was stopped by the Shepherd's wife,   
"Oh! How funny to see you again, I was just in town to buy some new needles."

Philza smiled,   
"Oh, wow hello...I was just on my way to the church-"   
"Oooh, a Holy Man~ I'm not surprised handsome. But couldn't you come to the bar with me for a drink?"   
Philza laughed awkwardly, she sure came on strong.

"Oh, I mean Uhm...Sure, yannow what that sounds nice." He smiled at her, clearly she was lonely as well. His kids could handle themselves, plus their with a cleric and inside so everything should be just fine. 

Everything was not fine.

The kids were fine of course, they made their way to the shack on their own late at night. No, the thing that wasn't fine was Philza woke up in bed, with a hangover and a naked married woman.   
Oh. Fuck.

There's no way he drank THAT much right? Oh fuck man... Alright.   
Philza sat up and gently moved her arms off of him. She was still asleep on her stomach and he sighed, rolling her over and gently waking her.

Her eyes slid open to meet his as he hovered above her. Her face flushed and a beautiful smile graced her face, and Philza's gut twisted with guilt.   
"Good morning beautiful...I'm afraid I, don't remember much from last night."

Her happy face faltered,   
"Oh. Well, you did drink quite a bit..."

Philza leaned down and began to kiss down her throat,   
"I'm sorry. Its not intentional, I'm sure last night was wonderful but..." he paused at her collarbones as her hands reached up to thread her fingers through his hair.

"Its alright...I understand." She sighed softly and closed her eyes as he kissed down the valley of her breasts and rested his chin on her soft skin.

"I should get home, and so should you. Will you be okay?" He asked worried. The beautiful seamstress cupped his cheek,   
"You're quite kind for a One Night Stand you know. I'll be fine."

Philza laughed softly,   
"Well, I didn't intend to be a one night stand really..."   
The woman looked surprised, and melted beneathe him with a warm smile.  
"I'll be just fine. You should leave first, I'll speak to you later handsome~"

After that, Philza stood up and got dressed. He stretched and spread his wings out as wide as he could manage and looked surprised at the amount of feathers on the floor. He looked at the woman on the bed who was all covered up now. She winked at him,   
"Oops~"

Philza left the room with a beet red face. When he made it back to the shack where the twins were he felt exhausted all over again. As he walked through the door he was greeted with two wrestling kids and lots of yelling.

"IM GONNA MAKE WILBUR SOUP YOU SMARTASS JERK!"

"IM GONNA TURN YOU INTO PORK CHOPS YOU PRICK!"

Philza sighed deeply. Today could not end soon enough.


	3. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight gore warning

After separating the twins from their vicious hair pulling and arm biting argument, Philza sat them down on the bed and stood infront of them with his arms crossed.

Disappointment was written across his face clear as day, 

"Mind telling me what this fight was about?" he asked harshly. His voice was rough, and he cleared his throat. Philza still had a headache from his previous, 'adventure'. 

"Wilbur kicked me out of the bed!" 

"Techno fucking BIT me!" Wilbur held out his arm to show off the multiple bite marks lining his arms. Philza sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose sighing, 

"Language. Techno, you can't..." He sighed, 

"I cannot beleive I have to tell you this but you cannot bite your brother." 

Techno looked away and crossed his arms, "Hmph! He deserved it!" 

"I was asleep! It's not my fault!" Wilbur looked indignant, rightly so honestly. 

Philza sat down on the only bed in the small room, flopping onto his back. 

"Guys, I'm sorry but I'm exhausted. I didn't mean to stay out so late but I did and now I need rest. Please just makeup and let me sleep alright? Techno, you should get something to teeth on that isn't your brother's arm." 

Techno flushed and Wilbur covered his mouth to hide his laughter, 

"Teeth on? Aaawe, is widdle Techno getting his big boy teef?~" Wilbur teased with a grin, Techno punched wilbur in the arm putting all his force behind it nearly knocking Wilbur over. 

"OW! You're such a baby, I was just teasing, that hurt!" 

"Boys!" Philza said rather loudly, holding his head in pain. Wilbur was still holding his arm where Techno punched him and he looked down. 

"Sorry Dad."

Techno didn't bother with an apology, still embarrassed and upset. He felt completely indignant and hated that he was dealing with this and that everyone was infantilizing him. He's young but he's not a baby, he's stronger than both of them! 

Wilbur watched Techno storm off and sighed, running to catch up to him to not leave him alone while Philza stayed behind to rest. 

Techno weaved in and out between houses, leaving Wilbur far behind him and going into the nearest shop he could find. It was a little food shop and Techno, in all his resting-pout face glory, went to the nearest ice box to grab a block of ice to chew on. 

"My Dad will pay for this." He grumbled at the store attendie before marching off, he crunched on the ice as his canines ached. It made his eyes water as the ice melted and dripped down his chin. 

He ignored the the man yelling at him from the shop demanding he pay, and continued to walk aimlessly through the town while crunching his stolen ice. Why did he have to be so different? How come Wilbur's teeth aren't growing and being annoying, he's just so... Stupid, he acts like he's perfect and it's beyond annoying. 

In his walk Techno found himself at the Blacksmith. He paused to watch the man as his hammer slammed against the red hot metal over and over. 

"The hell you starin at Kid?" 

Techno looked up, 

"Oh, sorry. I'm just really interested in smithing." 

The man looked surprised, raising a curious bushy brow. 

"Really now? That's pretty rare." 

Techno shrugged, his hands numb and wet from the ice. 

"I'm into Combat, and knowing the weapon you're using down to it's very being is important." 

"Well ain't you weird." The man huffed and went back to the lava he had near by. 

"If you're interested you can stick around and apprentice under me. If you're sticking around that is, seein as you definitely ain't from around here." 

Techno's eyes widened, 

"I'd love to!" he exclaimed excitedly, before clearing his throat and fixed his voice to deepen, 

"I'm gonna be around for a bit, it'd be pretty cool to watch a Pro." 

The townsman laughed at Techno's eagerness and moved back to his anvil, 

"Well, stick around and I'll show you a few tricks." 

Wilbur was still wandering around looking for Techno and it didn't take long for him to succumb to defeat and take a seat on a bench and rest in solemn silence. He was annoyed with Techno for being so rude and inconsiderate but he also felt bad for picking on him. Wilbur just sighed and decided to leave Techno alone and give him space, going to the stables to get the horse and go for a ride to the forest to be alone as well. 

Philza slept in until his headache went away and when he finally awoke he spent his time making some food for the boys and made an extra bed so they wouldn't fight again like they had earlier. He idly wondered if he should meet up with the seamstress again, but worried if that would make him seem clingy or interested in more than something casual considering how...Well, she was married and he had kids, so it wouldn't work out very well between them. 

Still, she was wonderful company and very pretty. 

Philza thought about it and eventually decided to leave her alone until he checked up on her progress on Techno's present. Hopefully the present would bring up the boys spirits. 

That night, when the boys came home after dinner the house was surprisingly quiet. No one mentioned the dirt all over Wilbur's pants, and Philza pulled a leaf from his fluffy hair. They didn't bring up the little burn marks all along his fingers, or the patchiness of Philza's wings. 

As the sun slowly set, Philza got in bed and his sons climbed into the slightly larger bed to cuddle into opposite sides of their father. His wings felt uncomfortable beneathe him and so he stretched them open to tuck them around the boys, petting their hair and sighing. Family, family is everything and nothing else really matters in the end. Not even some pretty woman who could heal his lonely heart. 

The small family began to go along with this routine for a while, just milling around each other and walking on eggshells with most topics. 

Nearly a week passed when Philza next met up with the seamstress. Nothing seemed at all amiss with her, but he neglected to notice the bit of weight she gained.

The Cape wasnt quite finished yet, but the back was a soft velvety texture made of tightly woven red wool and the inside was a gorgeous red silk. It would probably go down to Techno's knees. 

"All it needs is the cotton trim and it's all done!" 

Philza nodded and smiled, "It looks beautiful, thank you. You're really good at that." 

She chuckled softly, 

"Well, it is my Job dear." 

Phil joined in with a soft awkward laugh, of course she's good she's a seamstress. 

"Well, I'm staying in the small house just on the edge of town so feel free to stop by whenever you're finished." He stood up and dusted off his clothes as he turned to leave. The woman had her eyes glued to his wings, he was a magical specimen like she had never seen before.

Very few magic beings visited the small village and so she was enraptured with him in a way you would be a Unicorn. 

Philza walked through the village and passed by the Library. Normally the library would never interest him but when he walked passed the window he noticed the obnoxiously large sweater drowning his son in a chair inside. 

Philza covered his mouth and chuckled, stopping to take note of his son's activities. Wilbur was currently copying the contents of a thick red book into his own brown leather bound notebook. 

The blonde man just smiled and left to go to their temperary home, leaving Wilbur to continue scribbling in his notebook. 

Wilbur was copying the contents of the book, it was about guitar and other instruments and also how to make them. Meanwhile, across the small town in the blacksmith's shop, Wilbur's twin was busy hammering away at an iron ax. 

He was sweating buckets as the red hot metals emminated heat. The Black Smith was training Techno to work with metals, the young boy was more interested in weapons and tools than most of the finicky trinkets the townsmen commissioned for their wives and children. 

One of such things was apparently a set of clips connected to a chain. While Techno forged the sharp edge of the axe, the dark haired Blacksmith behind him used his lava pit to heat an ingot of gold until it was at a melting point. 

"Back off boy, I gotta use the anvil." 

Techno moved back, holding the handle of the axe. He was careful about the edge of the axe that was still hot enough to seer skin, as the Blacksmith set the gold down and began to cut it, rounding off sections and stretching bits out as thin as he could. He was so focused, paying attention to every little detail he forged and carved. 

Techno was entranced by the man's careful handiwork, how someone could make something so intricate yet so small was incredible. The patience and talent it took was admirable and Techno found himself desperately wanting to be able to mimic his actions, despite not really having interest in small trinkets like that. 

The sun was setting, the warm lighting from the bubbling lava pit lighting the small buildings porch. Techno had since set the axe he was working on aside to watch the man work. 

Philza was at the small temporary home with Wilbur who was back from the library. The blonde man stared out the window anxiously. As it slowly grew dark out and his eldest didn't come home he began to rub at his chin, mildly surprised to feel the bit of scruff he was beginning to grow. 

"Will? Do you know where Techno is?" 

Wilbur looked up from his book sitting at the table, 

"Uh, I think he's at the Blacksmith's station probably." 

Philza caste a worried glance out the window and sighed. 

"Will you go get him? I don't want him out after dark. I'm going to bed." 

Wilbur stood up and left his book behind. The air had a faint chill, nipping softly at Wilbur's long narrow nose. 

He used the sleeve of his sweater to rub his nose, hoping to keep his nose from running in the chill. 

He soon made it to the blacksmiths and sure enough Techno was still there. 

"Techno, dad wants you home. C'mon, it's cold out here..."

Will hugged himself tight to keep himself warm. Techno looked up, he hadnt even noticed the cold even as it made him shiver. 

Techno rubbed his bare arms and nodded, 

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I'm not a baby." He stepped off the porch, away from the heat of the lava pit to walk home with his brother. 

"The village is lit up anyways, why does he care?" 

Wilbur grimaced a bit, 

"He seemed worried to be honest, you should go more easy on him dude." 

Techno looked over at Wilbur a bit surprised,

"Man, like I said I'm not a baby..." 

Wilbur glanced at his twin and wrapped his arm around him to keep him warm on the walk back, not gracing that with a response. It shouldn't surprise Techno that their father would worry for him, and Wilbur was kinda concerned that it did.

Days passed with the small family slowly reconciling with each other. They talked more and fought less, and Philza was sure things would turn around for them. 

And they did, but...not how you'd expect.

Frantic knocking rang throughout the tiny house, Phil looked up confused and rushed to the door worried it was one of the boys. As he opened the door the seamstress rushed inside with tears streaming down her face.

"Uh, welcome...?" he looked very confused. She sat down and dropped her bag on the table sobbing. Philza came over and crouched infront of her as she covered her face. 

"Hey...What's wrong beautiful?" he reached up to cup her face and she looked down at him with an expression of anguish. 

"I...I'm Pregnant!" 

Philza's eyes widened, withdrawing his hand as if he was burned by her words. 

"Are...Are you sure?" He asked concerned as she continued to cry. 

"I-I'm getting sick in the morning, and I'm out growing all of my clothes, and any time I smell cooking meat I get sick! I'm certain of it, I'm sure!"

Philza sighed and reached out to her, pulling her into a comforting hug. 

"hey, hey calm down it's ok..." 

She placed a hand on her stomach, 

"oh god...What am I gonna do..." 

Philza wasn't sure what to do, it was still struggling to process in his brain. 

"I have a Husband. Fuck, what have I done..." 

Philza perked up, 

"Well, maybe it's his!" 

Her blue eyes looked up at him annoyed, her face a grim deadpan. 

"Do you think i would cheat on my husband if we had a happy sex life?" 

Philza nearly flinched at her cold tone. Yep, no wiggling out of this one... 

Phil sighed and looked up at her, 

"Well, maybe you could...uh, yannow. and say it's, his." 

She sniffled and rubbed her eyes, 

"Are you assuming I didn't think about that the second I realized?" She looked down at her lap and played with her fingers. 

"No offense but, when the baby is born I'm sure it'll be obvious it's not his..." She glanced at his bright blonde hair and massive dark wings.

No one in the entire town had light colored hair, it was all black, browns, and deep reds. Philza stood up and sighed gently, 

"I..." he pinched the bridge of his nose, 

"I'll think of something alright? It'll be okay, I promise." 

The woman grabbed her bag and sighed, pulling out a long red clothe. She held it out for him, still sniffling. 

"I finished it...here."

Philza gently took it from her and held it in his hands, staring at the fluffy black and white trim before he got an idea. 

"When do you think you'll begin to show?" 

"What?" She looked up at him confused and Phil froze, suddenly a bit worried. 

"I-I mean, the baby... You're, keeping it right?"

The woman was shocked for a moment, 

"I...Do you mean an abortion? I couldn't get one even if I wanted to, but I can't keep the baby, my husband..." She covered her face, 

"I-i don't wanna ruin our marriage..." 

"I'll keep the baby." Philza said firmly, surprising the woman sat across from him. He held Techno's new cape in his hands with a tight grip, 

"I'll keep them, don't worry about that okay? But, when do you think your stomach will grow to the point where, you can't hide it anymore?" 

She contemplated quietly and held her stomach, 

"Maybe, another few weeks? Why?" 

"Could you convince you're husband you're leaving for some months to do something? Like, for work or something? Then you can come home with me and my boys. You can have the baby there and come home, and it'll be okay..." 

A soft sad smile graced the woman's face, 

"You are such a kind man...I think that's a good idea."

Philza nodded and sighed, taking the woman's hand and gently helping her up. 

"You should get some rest. Relax, eat, things will be ok."

As she left, Philza gently shut the door and stood there quietly for a long time. He was just taking it all in. 

Another kid. Wow... Fuck.

Now he has to figure out how to tell his kids. 

Well, he didn't. Even as he got Techno's Cape and clips, they stayed for nearly 3 extra weeks, which kinda confused the twins but they didn't mind. Wilbur and Techno often went into the forest to play fight or lounge in the cool foilage beneathe the canopy of the trees. Although they were never allowed out after dark, Techno didn't complain at all about Philza's overprotective nature.

While the boys were enjoying their seemingly nice and normal vacation, Philza's anxieties mounting with each passing day until finally there was a soft panicked knocks rang out through the small house one late afternoon. 

Wilbur looked up from his book confused, eyes on the door with a tilted head. Techno looked up as well, just as confused as he was washing the iron axe he got from the blacksmith. Philza rushed to the door with a knot in his stomach.

As he opened the door he was greeted by a slightly heavier seamstress in a very float dress and a look of worry on her face. 

"I think he's growing suspicious...But, he believed me about the trip for work." 

The twins heard everything and were very confused, 

"uh, Dad?" Wilbur pushed his book aside and looked between the woman and his father. 

The seamstress looked at the twins shocked, looking at the distressed Philza sympathetically. 

"I...forgot You had kids, i.."

Phil turned to the boys to adress them, noting how upset Techno looked and the clear distrust both the boys held in their eyes.

"K-Kids. This is-" He was cut off quickly.

"Mrs. Shepherd." It wasn't her real name. The woman took over the introduction and gently placed her hand on Phil's shoulder. 

"It's lovely to finally meet you boys, your father talks about you quite a bit!" 

Techno went back to his axe with his usual angry pout, 

"So much that you forgot we existed." He said with an attitude.

Wilbur glanced at Techno nervously, he didn't wanna be rude but...He wasn't exactly ecstatic right now. Philza could tell that they were both upset and could kinda already tell what was going on.

The pregnant woman was taken aback by Techno's rude comment but clearly this was an upsetting situation. Philza gently placed a hand on the woman's back and sighed, 

"Boys. Mrs, Shepherd here," he said a tad awkwardly. 

"She's coming home with us for a few months. Since she's pregnant, you need to do your best to keep her comfortable okay?" 

Wilbur nodded softly, but didn't look all too pleased. Techno on the otherhand, stood up with a frown. 

"Why should we? She's not our mom." 

The seamstress held her stomach, eyebrows furrowed softly as she frowned at the floor. Phil grimaced at Techno, 

"You're right, but you'll respect her Techno. That goes to you too Wilbur. You might not like this but you don't have a say in the matter." 

Wilbur stuck his nose back in his book and didn't respond, as Techno stood up and put his axe over his shoulder. 

"Fuck that!" His words caused the only lady in the room to flinch as he stormed off and out of the little home. Phil pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"I'm sorry...He, he's going through some things..." Philza spoke softly, voice strained and full of stress. 

With a gentle shake of her head, dark hair bouncing around her, she gently touched his cheek to soothe him, 

"Boys will be boys I suppose..."

"I suppose..." Philza repeated, nodding solemnly. 

"We should leave tomorrow at first light. I'll prepare the sleeping arrangements."

While Philza did that in the tense silent house, Techno was out in the forest swinging his axe at a tree harshly. His lungs burned as he heaved in the cold air, his arms aching from his forceful swings as he pictured the woman's face on the bark of the tree, slicing the tree open violently until it creaked, falling with a low groan.

As it fell, dust billowing around its sad trunk Techno moved and started to relentlessly chop it over and over, not even realizing that he had begun to hyperventilate until he was light headed and he got so dizzy his weak arms couldn't lift his axe any longer.

As the axe fell to the floor with a dull thud, so too did Techno collapse to his knees. He placed his hands on the trees mutilated trunk to steady himself, trying desperately to breathe and shake the terrifying intrusive thoughts in his head about the poor woman he had only just met.

The sun began to set as Techno sat outside in the forest, Philza had separated the two moderately small beds so that sleeping wouldn't be too awkward and was just lost in thought thinking about how to handle this situation properly. 

The sun had almost fully set and Techno still hadn't come home. Wilbur was waiting by the window, arms crossed against his chest as he gazed outside with worry written clear against his face. 

The seamstress was sat at the table holding her bag close to her, stress wearing down on her limbs and left her exhausted.

Philza was in the small homes bedroom sitting one of the beds, head in his hands. How could he let something like this happen? Again! Its not like the Twins were planned. But they were his whole world for years, and now they're getting older and he can't focus on them 24/7, but now...It was all a mess. He messed up big time and his small family is paying for it big time. 

Finally the sun had set, Techno was engulfed in the darkness and the screaming in his head slowly quieted. Techno sighed gently as the painful screaming in his head died down, leaving him with peace and the pitch black surrounding him.

The peace did not last. 

A low gurgling noise echoed through the trees, Techno's ears twitched and adjusted to find the source but it was much too dark to see fully. 

The sound of dirt and leaves being shuffled around and moved reached his ears next, that and the far off sound of anguished moaning, and deep groans. It clicked in his head so suddenly he fell back as if he had been slapped, hand gripping the axe at his side in the dirt. 

These noises were definitely zombies, and one of them was very close, crawling out of the soil just beneathe a tree infront of Techno. The young boy scrambled to his feet, axe held out infront of him as whispers called out to him. 

k̶̟̕ḯ̵͚l̶͖̐ľ̶̰ ̷̧̊ḵ̵̏i̴͙͗l̷̗̿l̵̡̂ ̷̬̎k̷̨̎ḭ̷̉l̵̖͛l̸͈͘

exterminate them

give up...join them...

Each whisper overlapped each other, voices all different. The loudest one was so sorrowful, urging him to let himself become lunch for the undead as if he would ever even truly consider that. The most disturbing voice was a soft chanting whisper.

Techno couldn't focus on what he was hearing as his eyes adjusted to see the putrid corpse walking towards him, covered in dirt with a worm squirming about in his eye. 

Techno frowned, holding up the axe as the corpse lumbered towards him. Techno glanced behind the creature and his eyes widened. Despite the endless darkness, the sheer amount of undead babbling and the noise of shuffling feet and dragging bodies gave away the true unending number of the undead.

Kill them All Kill Them all

B̵̞̜̩͑̂̿͐l̵̥̱̩̱̲̮̖̥̙̣̈́̐̉̊̏̇̑͑̑̔̽ͅo̶̧̧̦̩̣̞̾̓̑̚̕ͅǫ̴̧̙͕̥̣̤̭̭̰̜̬̮̾d̵̩̣̙̪͖̲̟̂̈̾̚ ̸̯̻̉͐̂͑͆̓̃̔͌̋͋̚͠B̷̧̡̫͔͔̟͕͇̗̻̥̥̙̟̎̒̕l̸̫͎͔̙̬͖̘̅̈́͊̾̃̿̓̿̕ͅǫ̸̺͓̥̮̣̟̯̩̑̏̓͝ǒ̴̲̤̽d̶̡͙͈̯̟̬͂̅̓́͌͐̉͜ ̶̱̼͉͙͖̜̎͐͜B̸̧̘̹̣͈̮̮̞͍͚̻͉͈̠̫͌̆̎̽͛́̚͝l̸̢̠̳͔̦̉̊̉̈́͠ò̶̭̦̲̜͇̜͍͔̯̪͘o̶͎̰͛̍̀d̸̪̮͒̃̊͋͂̏̄̈́͐́̆̚͝

Destroy the Weak

The stench of death carried on the wind, reaching Techno's sensitive nose urging him on as he lifted his weak arms, axe in hand, and swung down with his eyes shut tight face scrunched up. Their was a sickening squelch as the carefully sharpened blade was haphazardly imbedded in rotted flush and an aged weathered skull, a disgusting cold fluid splattering over Techno, causing a tumultuous sound of rejoicing in his mind. 

Techno was so focused on the feeling of the cursed blood and brain matter dripping down his cheek, that he didn't notice the soft groaning at his feet until a cold clammy hand, missing a finger, seized his ankle. With a shrill and embarrassingly girly shriek, Techno fell backwards kicking hard at the hand touching his bare ankle.

There was a sickening crunch beneathe Techno's iron boot, as he moved his leg back to see the nose of the zombie was hanging on by a thread and Techno clambered up to his feet quickly, there was more walking towards him from behind the crawler. Techno quickly swung his axe at the closest zombie, stepping forward and his boot sunk into the weak skull of the undead body beneathe him. It made a sickening squelch as he narrowly missed the zombies brain infront of him, chopping off the the side of it's jaw and splattering it's thick black blood across his face.

Techno felt numb as he pulled his foot from the collapsed skull of the slowly melting magic embued corpse, stepping away from the Zombie infront of him as it's jaw dangled uselessly hanging on by just a bit of slowly rotting sinew. It slowly slipped and fell leaving it gurgling at Techno with a ravenous and insatiable hunger. It's brethren marching onward. 

Techno had never battled before, Philza so certain he was too young. 

What a laugh. 

Techno grinned, eyes alight with joy. This will show him. 

Techno raised his axe once again, he began tearing down Zombie after Zombie, blood drenched his clothes as he took down the horde, some of which came from the villages cemetery. He looked deranged, some kind of woodland monster bathed in blackened blood. 

Wilbur sat by the window on the edge of a panic attack as the moon crept higher and higher. Philza had helped the seamstress to bed and was getting his things ready to go out to search for Techno. 

Then, from the outskirts of the trees walked out someone of Techno's stature, too dark too see clearly but the glistening of his axe gave everything he needed to know. Wilbur ran out the door, ignoring Philza's calls out to him. 

"Techno!" Wilbur cheered, voice flooded with releif. His sprint slowed to a stand still, face dropping. Blood dripped down Techno's cheek as Philza ran outside, stopping and looking at Techno with a look of...Fear in his eyes. 

Techno looked at the floor, scowling. How dare he... 

Before his head could get too loud, the hate creeping in, he felt a gentle hand slipping into his own blood drenched, burn covered hand. 

"Let's get you cleaned up." Wilbur said softly, lacing his fingers with Techno's and walking him past Philza and into the small home.


End file.
